


Alone

by grettama



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekuel from See You Later. A fanfic that I've posted in FFn before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> **1/What Is Love?**

**1/What Is Love?**

Jung Yunho baru saja menutup bar-nya lima menit yang lalu dan dia baru akan bersiap pulang ketika ia mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu bar-nya. Yunho membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu dan mengenali sosok pria berambut coklat pendek yang berdiri di luar sana, terbungkus mantel perjalanan yang tampak mahal. Sosok itu melambai sedikit ke arahnya. Yunho meletakkan gelas yang sedang dilapnya dan berjalan ke pintu depan, membuka pintu yang baru saja dikuncinya.

"Hai," sapa pria itu ketika Yunho sudah membentangkan pintu bar dan menyilakannya masuk. Yunho kembali menutup pintunya sementara pria di belakangnya mengibaskan rambut coklatnya, membersihkan butir-butir salju yang menempel di sana. "Kau masih ingat aku?" tanyanya.

Yunho tersenyum sekilas, menyadari pria ini sangat tampan dalam keadaan rapi dan tidak mabuk. "Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho menyebutkan nama yang pernah disebutkan pria itu padanya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Daya ingatnya cukup bagus.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, senang karena Yunho masih mengingatnya. "Dan kau Jung Yunho?"

Yunho mengangguk, menjabat tangan Jaejoong untuk kedua kalinya dalam tiga bulan. Jaejoong memandang ke sekeliling bar, dan tertawa pelan. "Tampaknya aku menganggu waktu istiraharmu lagi," celetuknya begitu menyadari bahwa dia satu-satunya pengunjung di bar ini.

Yunho mendengus geli dan kembali berjalan ke balik meja bar, Jaejoong mengikuti di belakangnya. "Sebenarnya aku malah akan pulang," tanggapnya. "Tapi sepertinya kau ke sini mau memberitahu sesuatu? Kecuali kalau dugaanku salah."

Jaejoong tertawa.

' _Tampan dan kaya. Kenapa ada orang yang begitu sempurna macam dia?'_ Pikir Yunho, sambil mengambil jaketnya di gantungan di balik meja bar.

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepian meja, menatap Yunho yang sedang memakai jaketnya. "Aku bilang padamu kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kuberitahu hasilnya," ucapnya.

Yunho balik memandang Jaejoong. Ia tahu apa yang Jaejoong maksud. Ia menyuruh pria dewasa ini untuk hidup mengikuti kata hati dan bukannya materi berbulan-bulan yang lalu, dan ia senang Jaejoong masih ingat untuk menepati janjinya. "Kau butuh tiga bulan untuk itu?" tanya Yunho, setengah geli.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk, tidak berani menatap Yunho. "Yah… bagaimanapun itu masih menyangkut hidup dan masa depanku kan? Aku butuh banyak pertimbangan…"

Yunho tertawa meremehkan.

Jaejoong kembali mendongak, mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan kembali bicara, "Atau kau begitu ingin bertemu denganku sampai kau berharap aku bisa melakukannya lebih cepat dari tiga bulan?" guraunya. Tapi Yunho berhenti tertawa dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Jaejoong.

Menyadari ekspresi Yunho, Jaejoong berhenti bergurau. "Oh, oke. Selera humormu buruk, jadi kita langsung saja. Hasilnya adalah, aku benar-benar melakukan apa yang kau suruh. Aku membatalkan pertunangan itu, dan secara resmi aku sudah dicoret dari daftar ahli waris keluargaku. Lalu orang tuaku juga mengusirku dari rumah karena dianggap mempermalukan keluarga. Dan sekarang, di sinilah aku, sendirian, miskin, dan tanpa tempat tinggal kecuali mobilku di luar." Jaejoong menghela napas panjang.

Yunho setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, terutama setelah Jaejoong berpendapat kalau selera humornya buruk. "Dan bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Yunho, tahu Jaejoong mengharapkan pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat-lekat, memainkan jari-jarinya. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu keadaanku barusan. Aku sendirian, miskin dan tanpa tempat tinggal, dan kau masih menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang? Kau bercanda…" ia mendengus pelan sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Keadaanku sekarang adalah… aku benar-benar bahagia!" lanjutnya sambil tertawa. "Ini sama sekali bukan hal buruk menurutku. Aku belum pernah merasa sebebas ini selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidupku. Dan… rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Kau benar tentang kata hati itu."

Yunho berdecak pelan, ikut senang karena sarannya membuat Jaejoong puas, bukan malah menghancurkan hidupnya. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Jaejoong berhenti tertawa begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. "Err…"

Yunho menyembunyikan tawanya dengan dua batuk pelan. "Kau bisa tinggal di tempatku dulu kalau kau mau."

Jaejoong membelalak kaget begitu mendengar tawaran itu. "Kau serius?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Kau baru saja bilang selera humorku buruk."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Berapa lama aku mengenalmu masih bisa dihitung dalam hitungan jam. Aku masih orang asing. Aku tidak bisa menerima tawaran itu."

Yunho melangkah keluar dari balik meja bar dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya. "Memangnya kau akan tinggal dimana?"

"Entahlah…" jawab Jaejoong pelan sambil menghela napas.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku bertanggung jawab karena telah _menghancurkan_ hidupmu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sudah setengah jalan ke pintu keluar. "Tapi…"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Jaejoong. "Kau mau ikut aku atau kukunci di sini?"

Senyum Jaejoong merekah. "Kau harusnya jadi politikus atau semacam itu," katanya sambil menghampiri Yunho. "Kau bisa meyakinkan orang dengan baik sekali hanya dengan beberapa kata."

Yunho tertawa. "Kau saja yang terlalu mudah dipengaruhi."

 **~alone~**

"Selamat datang," kata Yunho, membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar agar Jaejoong bisa masuk. Pria itu berlari-lari kecil sambil menundukkan kepala coklatnya, menghindari terpaan salju bulan Desember yang makin deras. Yunho menyambar handuk bersih yang selalu disediakannya di kaitan di dekat pintu masuk dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong agar ia bisa mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena salju.

"Trims," kata Jaejoong, tersenyum sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. "Sebenarnya aku membawa beberapa barang dan masih tertinggal di mobil jadi kurasa—"

"Berikan kunci mobilmu," potong Yunho. "Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya."

Jaejoong membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi Yunho sudah lebih dulu menyambar kunci mobil yang sedari tadi masih digenggamnya dan langsung berlari keluar rumah menembus salju menuju mobilnya. "Yunho…!" panggilnya, tapi seperti dugaannya, panggilannya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan.

Maka Jaejoong berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu, dengan handuk putih melingkari lehernya, ia sudah menggantungkan mantelnya di gantungan. Sweater bergarisnya sudah cukup hangat di dalam rumah. Yunho kembali beberapa saat kemudian, membawa tas olahraganya. "Cuma ini kan?" tanya Yunho, masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintunya, memblokir angin dingin yang berhembus masuk.

Jaejoong mengangguk penuh terimakasih dan mengambil tasnya dari tangan Yunho. Yunho melemparkan kunci mobilnya padanya juga dan Jaejoong menangkapnya dengan cengiran lebar, lalu ia langsung mengambilkan sehelai handuk bersih untuk Yunho. "Kau basah kuyup," katanya, meletakkan handuk putih itu di kepala Yunho dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Yunho yang sedang melepas jaketnya terhenti. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang sedikit lebih pendek daripada, tapi pria itu tetap mengeringkan rambut Yunho seakan posisi mereka saat ini bukan suatu masalah.

"Err… Jaejoong, aku bisa sendiri," kata Yunho, meraih tangan Jaejoong untuk menghentikannya. Jaejoong mengatupkan bibirnya dan menyerahkan handuk yang sedang dipegangnya pada Yunho. Yunho menghindari kontak mata dengan Jaejoong saat ia menggantungkan jaketnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Kurasa sebaiknya kutunjukkan padamu dimana kau akan tidur," katanya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa salah tingkah.

Jaejoong melangkah mengikuti Yunho, langsung menyukai suasana di rumah Yunho begitu ia pertama kali masuk. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk, naik ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamar di sebelah kamarnya. "Dulu aku tinggal bersama adik perempuanku, tapi sekarang ia tinggal bersama pacarnya di Pusan," ucapnya. "Kau bisa menempati kamar ini, tadinya ini kamar adikku."

Jaejoong melangkah masuk dan tersenyum puas. "Trims, Yunho. Kurasa aku akan banyak merepotkanmu sampai aku menemukan tempat tinggal sendiri."

Yunho tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak masalah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dan, aku ada di kamar sebelah kalau kau butuh apa-apa."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Trims."

 **~alone~**

Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya dan mendudukkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Handuk putihnya masih melingkar di lehernya. ' _Itu pasti cuma perasaanku'_ , pikirnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. ' _Sial, apa yang terjadi denganku?'_

 **~alone~**

 **A/N :** Anyeonghaseyo! ^^ Fic ini adalah sekuel dari **See You Later** yang saya post beberapa waktu lalu. Hho. Maaf kalau masih abal, rencananya ini adalah bagian pertama dari keseluruhan empat bagian yang ada. Tapi sayangnya saya nggak bisa menemukan hubungan antara judul dan isi ceritanya. ~.~ unleash your imagination sajalah. Mohon maaf yang amat sangat kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan.

 **Disclaimer :** DBSK milik kita bersama! XD *ditampol* Oke, kalau saya benar-benar harus mencantumkan disclaimer, berarti DBSK milik Rhythm Zone u_u *dibakar SM Entertaintment* XP


	2. What Is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **2/Why I Need Love?**

**2/Why I Need Love?**

Jaejoong mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam tas olahraganya, menyimpan semuanya dengan rapi di dalam lemari yang ada di kamar itu. Anehnya, ia sama sekali tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sementara tangannya sibuk berbenah. Ia merasa benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Tak ada gadis yang menggerecokinya untuk tetap berada di dekatnya setiap saat, tak ada tekanan dari orangtuanya dan perusahaannya, benar-benar bebas. Yah, walaupun bisa dibilang ia tak punya apa-apa sekarang, tapi seperti kata Yunho, materi bukan segalanya kan? Buktinya ia merasa lebih bahagia sekarang daripada dulu saat kehidupannya terjamin.

Jaejoong meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya ketika pekerjaannya selesai. Ia berjalan ke jendela dan membuka gordennya, memandang butir-butir salju yang turun perlahan dan tersenyum lagi, memikirkan Yunho. _'Dia benar-benar baik…'_

Drrrttt.

Jaejoong menunduk, memandang saku celana _jeans_ -nya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang baru saja bergetar, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Jaejoong mengernyit memandang ponsel itu, ponsel yang sama sekali bukan miliknya. Ia setengah tertawa melihat nama yang tertera di layar, 'Chunnie Bunny is calling'. Ponsel itu adalah milik Yunho, ia baru menitipkannya pada Jaejoong saat di mobil dalam perjalanan kemari, dan Jaejoong lupa mengembalikannya. Ia terus memandangi layar ponsel itu sambil menahan tawa, mengira-ngira siapa orang yang diberi nama begitu oleh Yunho. Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan hendak berbelok ke kamar Yunho ketika sesuatu yang keras menghantam tubuhnya, membuatnya jatuh ke lantai linoleum dengan sukses. Punggungnya sakit. Ia terlalu asyik mengamati layar ponsel Yunho sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya yang tadi secara reflek dipejamkan begitu ia jatuh, untuk melihat apa yang ditabraknya. Dan jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya begitu menyadari Yunho-lah yang ditabraknya. Yunho juga tampak sama kagetnya dengannya. Walaupun begitu, tak ada satupun di antara mereka berdua yang berusaha beranjak dari posisi mereka sekarang. Yunho berada di atas Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di lantai di kedua sisi kepala Jaejoong, menahan dirinya agak tidak benar-benar menimpa Jaejoong. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti, Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma mint dari napas Yunho. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, entah kenapa ia tidak tahan berlama-lama menatap mata Yunho.

"Chunnie Bunny menelepon…" gumamnya, menyorongkan ponsel yang masih digenggamnya ke dada Yunho, sekaligus mendorongnya agar cowok itu bangkit dari tubuhnya.

Yunho hendak mengambil apa yang disorongkan Jaejoong ke arahnya, tapi yang ada ia malah menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa wajahnya memanas, ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tak sengaja Yunho. Mengatasi segala kegugupan ini, Yunho buru-buru bangkit dari tubuh Jaejoong. "Maaf," katanya setulus mungkin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu Jaejoong bangkit, tapi Jaejoong mengabaikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Salahku karena tidak melihat jalan," kata Jaejoong, berusaha tersenyum walaupun jantungnya berdebar kencang sekarang. Ada yang aneh dengan kinerja tubuhnya.

"Aku baru mau mengambil ponselku, aku juga tidak tahu kau keluar kamar begitu mendadak…"

Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Yunho melupakan kejadian barusan. "Temanmu menelepon. Kau sebaiknya menjawabnya."

Yunho memandang ponselnya yang masih bergetar, geli karena Si Penelepon belum menyerah walaupun Yunho belum menjawabnya hingga sekarang. "Ya, Chunnie, aku menjawabmu," kata Yunho, sambil mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Ia melempar senyum sekilas pada Jaejoong sebelum berbalik dan turun ke lantai bawah, meninggalkan Jaejoong berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu kamarnya.

' _Sial, apa yang terjadi denganku?'_

 **~alone~**

Esok paginya.

Yunho turun dari Ducati-nya beberapa saat kemudian, setelah memarkirnya di depan pagar rumah temannya, Park Yoochun. Ia langsung membuka pintu depan rumah itu yang seperti dugaannya, tidak dikunci, dan masuk ke dalam, seakan itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Yunho lega karena menemukan Yoochun sedang memasak di dapur, tadinya dia berpikir di rumah ini tidak ada siapa-siapa karena terlampau sepi untuk rumah yang ditinggali oleh Yoochun.

Yoochun menoleh ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki dapurnya. "Ah, Yunho, kau mengagetkanku," kata Yoochun, meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya.

Yunho baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal saat ia berdiri tertegun di ambang pintu, memandang punggung Yoochun yang sibuk dengan masakannya. "Sejak kapan kau masak?" Yunho menyuarakan apa yang mengganjal di pikirannya selama beberapa detik terakhir. "Biasanya Junsu atau Changmin yang memasak kan?" Ia benar-benar _shock_ melihat kenyataan bahwa seorang Park Yoochun memasak sarapannya sendiri.

Yoochun nyengir salah tingkah dan mematikan kompornya, berbalik menghadap Yunho. "Ehehe, Changmin ada _rehearsal_ di Saipan siang nanti, jadi dia sudah keluar rumah sejak pagi tadi. Dan Junsu masih tidur. Kurasa dia agak kelelahan," jelasnya. Yunho masih memandang Yoochun tidak percaya. Yoochun berdehem pelan, "Dan, tumben kau kemari? Ada apa?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yunho sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun. Ia hampir lupa apa tujuannya ke sini. "Ah itu…" Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di dapur. Ia merasa sedikit grogi harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Yoochun, walaupun ia sudah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun dan hubungan mereka sudah bagai saudara kandung. "Ada seseorang yang tinggal di tempatku…" akhirnya Yunho mengatakannya.

Yoochun membelalak. "Wow? Jadi ada cewek yang tinggal bersamamu sekarang?"

Yunho terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun. "Bukan!" sanggahnya. "Orang yang kumaksud itu cowok!"

Penyataan Yunho malah membuat Yoochun terbelalak makin lebar. "Jadi kau…"

Tiba-tiba Yunho menyadari jalan pikiran _Chunnie Bunny_ itu. "Bukan begitu!" Yunho mengelak, sedikit panik. " _I don't swing that way!_ "

Yoochun terbahak melihat ekspresi panik Yunho. "Haha… aku cuma bercanda tahu…haha…jadi apa masalahnya?"

Yunho mencibir, menyadari ia baru saja dikerjai. Ia berdehem pelan, kembali ke topik utama. "Er… masalahnya adalah, orang itu kabur dari rumah dan lari ke tempatku. Kurang lebih begitulah masalahnya…"

Yoochun berhenti tertawa, mengernyit. "Berapa umurnya?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Sekitar dua puluh tiga mungkin…"

Yoochun terbahak lagi. "Cowok dua puluh tiga tahun kabur dari rumah? Wkwkwkwkwkw… tidak bisa dipercaya…"

Mata Yunho menyipit. "Hentikan itu, Chunnie."

Yoochun langsung berhenti tertawa mendengar nada suara Yunho. "Oh, ok. Lalu kenapa?"

Yunho menghela napas dan menunduk. "Er… aku hanya bingung bagaimana harus menghadapinya…"

Yoochun memutar bola matanya, berbalik membelakangi Yunho dan melanjutkan acara masaknya yang tertunda. "Kau pernah tinggal bersamaku, Changmin dan Junsu selama lima tahun sebelum ini. Dan sekarang kau hanya tinggal dengann seorang cowok dan kau bingung bagaimana harus menghadapinya? Kau bercanda."

Yunho mendongak, menatap punggung Yoochun. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Yoochun berdecak. "Ya bersikap biasa saja. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

Yunho mencerna pertanyaan itu. Dan ingatan mengenai insiden semalam menyeruak di otaknya. Tatapan Jaejoong saat membantunya mengeringkan rambut… aroma tubuhnya saat Yunho menindihnya… tangannya yang lembut dan hangat saat Yunho menggenggamnya…

"Tidak, tidak ada," jawab Yunho cepat, menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, mencoba mengusir ingatan-ingatan memalukan itu. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Kurasa aku mau pulang sekarang."

Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. "Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak, terimakasih. Sampaikan salamku pada Junsu," kata Yunho cepat, sembari berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Yoochun memandang kepergian temannya dengan ekspresi heran. "Dia tampak seperti orang kasmaran saja…" gumamnya.

Yunho langsung memacu motornya pulang, tidak memedulikan jalanan yang agak licin karena tertutup salju. _'Perasaan ini…'_

 **~alone~**

Jaejoong duduk di ruang tengah, tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya memandang perapian dengan tatapan kosong, memainkan ponselnya di tangannya. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, sejak semalam. Tidak, dia bohong kalau dia baru menyadari keanehan itu sejak semalam. Ia sudah tahu ada sesuatu yang salah padanya sejak _berbulan-bulan_ yang lalu. Dan bahkan kalau ia disuruh menyebutkan kapan tepatnya ia mulai merasa _begini_ , ia akan menjawab tanpa ragu, tiga bulan yang lalu.

Ia menghela napas panjang, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya. Selama tiga bulan terakhir, ia terus menyangkal bahwa yang dirasakannya malam itu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yunho hanya karena pengaruh minuman. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia mabuk saat itu. Tapi lama-lama ia mulai ragu, kenapa bahkan sekarang, saat pikirannya jernih dan tidak berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol, dia tetap merasakan perasaan aneh itu? Perasaan membutuhkan… membutuhkan Yunho…

Jaejoong mengerang pelan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung sofa. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Yunho, ia merasa seakan telah mengenal orang itu begitu lama. Ia menyukai perasaan nyaman saat bersama Yunho. Walau butuh tiga bulan untuk menyadari itu.

' _Masa aku mencintai orang ini?'_ pikir Jaejoong frustasi. _'Tapi kalau tidak, kenapa aku merasa benar-benar membutuhkannya?'_

 **~alone~**

 **A/N :** Maafkan keabalan chap ini! DX *bows* saya memang nggak pintar nulis fluff, tapi saya akan usahakan yang terbaik untuk chap berikutnya u_u Soalnya bagi saya, masih agak aneh menulis fic dengan tokoh nyata sebagai karakternya… *sigh* terlalu banyak mengeluh saya itu. Dan lagi, saya nggak bisa menemukan hubungan antara judul fic dan isi fic-nya. Jadi anggap saja judul fic dan isinya adalah suatu yang berbeda. Kalau perlu, anggap saja saya menulis judul cuma untuk pajangan. Mianhae~….~.~

 **Disclaimer :** Banyak adegan yang saya comot dari minidrama-nya Super Junior di M-Net. X3 Jadi disclaimer kali ini adalah Cassiopeia, Super Junior, M-Net dan Rhythm Zone. *dicekek SM Entertainment*


	3. When I Can Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **3/When I Can Love?**

**3/When I Can Love?**

Jaejoong langsung menyambar majalah olahraga yang ada di bawah meja di hadapannya begitu ia mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka. Itu berarti Yunho sudah pulang. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho memasuki ruang tengah. Jaejoong berpura-pura membaca majalah yang dipegangnya, walaupun matanya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia hanya tidak ingin Yunho memergokinya sedang melamun, apalagi melamunkan yang bersangkutan. Bakal memalukan.

"Jaejoong," panggil Yunho, dia sudah berada di kaki tangga.

Jaejoong mendongak. "Ya?"

Yunho terdiam sesaat, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng. "Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kemudian ia langsung naik ke lantai atas. Jaejoong mengamati Yunho memasuki kamarnya, lalu menghela napas seraya melempar majalah olahraga yang tidak dimengertinya itu ke meja. Hubungan mereka jadi sangat canggung sekarang. Sedikit kesal, Jaejoong mengambil remote televisi dan memutuskan untuk mencari acara yang menarik, siapa tahu dapat membantunya mengalihkan perhatian.

Tapi dugaannya salah.

Yunho turun dari kamarnya beberapa menit kemudian. Ia tersenyum pada Jaejoong sebelum mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Jaejoong membalas senyum itu. Walaupun mereka berdua duduk bersama, tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Jaejoong merasa jengah dengan situasi saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk mengganti acara TV ke channel yang lebih meriah. Tangannya beringsut hendak mengambil remote yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, tapi ia malah menggenggam sesuatu yang lain. Hangat, dan lembut.

Jaejoong buru-buru menoleh untuk melihat apa yang ada di bawah tangannya. Dan jantungnya langsung berdetak tak terkendali ketika tahu bahwa tangan Yunho-lah yang digenggamnya. Jaejoong terbelalak, menatap Yunho, yang ternyata balik menatap matanya.

"Maaf," gumam Yunho. Ia langsung menarik tangannya, menyerahkan remote pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berdehem salah tingkah, wajahnya memanas. "Tidak apa-apa," tanggapnya, mengganti channel TV.

Yunho menggeleng pelan. ' _Padahal kalau itu tadi Yoochun, atau Junsu, atau Changmin, aku pasti tidak masalah. Tapi kenapa kalau dia…'_ Yunho menghembuskan napas pelan, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya. _'Insiden tabrakan dengannya semalam pasti membuatku agak tidak waras'_.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang masih terpaku pada layar TV, jarinya menekan-nekan tombol remote, mencari acara yang ingin ditontonnya. Yunho terdiam. Ia tahu ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda tiap kali memandang Jaejoong. Dan kalau firasatnya benar…

Rupanya Jaejoong sadar kalau Yunho tengah mengamatinya, ia menoleh, dan sekali lagi, mata mereka bertemu. Tak ada yang bicara kali ini. Mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa sunyi, bahkan suara TV pun terdengar hanya terdengar samar-samar dan tidak berarti. Jari Jaejoong berhenti menekan tombol remote. Tanpa sadar, mereka telah beringsut mendekat ke satu sama lain, bahu mereka sudah bersentuhan. Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma mint yang sangat khas dari tubuh Yunho sekarang. Jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti, Yunho semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka…

"Kurasa aku akan mengambil cemilan di dapur," potong Yunho mendadak, ketika hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan dan Jaejoong sudah menutup matanya.

Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya dan menjauhkan diri dari Yunho. "Oke," jawabnya cepat.

Yunho langsung berdiri dan setengah berlari menuju dapur. Sementara Jaejoong menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak frustasi, ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya. _'Sial… apa yang nyaris kulakukan tadi…?'_

 **~alone~**

Di dapur keadaan tak jauh lebih baik. Yunho berdiri di sebelah meja dapur, mencengkram tepiannya erat-erat, matanya menatap nyalang ke jendela yang terbuka, memelototi salju tak bersalah di luar sana. _'Sial, ini gila. Kurasa aku sudah melampaui tahap tidak waras…'_

Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan langsung menghubungi Yoochun. Untungnya Yoochun langsung menjawab teleponnya begitu dering pertama selesai.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Yoochun, suaranya yang _husky_ benar-benar membuat Yunho lega. Ia butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara saat ini.

Yunho mengurut keningnya sebelum membuka mulut, "Ada yang salah denganku, Micky."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun, suaranya terdengar bingung.

Yunho mengurut keningnya lagi, sekarang ia bimbang, sebaiknya ia menceritakannya atau tidak? "Jadi… aku baru saja duduk berdua dengan seseorang…"

"Lalu?" Yoochun memaksa Yunho untuk meneruskan.

"Dan, tanpa sengaja kami bertemu pandang… dan saat itulah aku merasa ada yang salah denganku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu… lalu kesunyian itu muncul… semacam kesunyian yang mendorongku untuk melakukan hal yang… ah, sulit dijelaskan... lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja… kami sudah begitu dekat, Chunnie… kesunyian itu semakin menekan dan mendorongku untuk melakukannya… aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih…"

"Wow, wow, wow, Yunho," potong Yoochun ketika Yunho terdiam lumayan lama. "Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa yang kau omongkan."

Yunho menghela napas.

"Memangnya kesunyian apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kesunyian yang… entahlah," jawab Yunho akhirnya. "Aku juga tidak yakin. Masa kau belum pernah merasakannya ketika memandang mata orang lain?"

Yunho mendengar Yoochun tertawa pelan. "Wew, sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Chunnie, aku serius, jangan meledekku," sergah Yunho gusar.

Yoochun tertawa lagi. "Oke, oke. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih orang yang kau maksud? Siapa cewek beruntung yang berhasil membuatmu merasakan kesunyian unik itu?"

Yunho terdiam. _'Masalahnya, Yoochun. Orang itu sama sekali bukan cewek'._ "Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bilang," kata Yoochun, sedikit kecewa. "Tapi, dengar, Yunho. Selama lima tahun aku mengenalmu, aku belum pernah mendengarmu bicara omong kosong seperti tadi. Dan kalau dugaanku benar kau sedang jatuh cinta, sekarang memang saat yang tepat untukmu, Yunho. Aku tahu kau berhenti menjadi pianis karena kau sudah kehilangan _chemistry_ -mu, menurutku hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikannya. Kau ingat beberapa minggu lalu kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat kau bermain piano untuk seseorang yang baru kau kenal beberapa jam?"

"Ya," Yunho mengiyakan.

"Kalau dugaanku benar, dia orang yang kau bicarakan saat ini?"

"Ya," jawab Yunho lagi.

"Kalau begitu temukanlah lagi _chemistry_ -mu, Yunho."

Yunho termenung, mencerna apa yang diucapkan Yoochun secara panjang lebar. "Tunggu, kau mengatakan semua hal itu tadi bukan untuk mempengaruhiku agar aku kembali menjadi pianis kan?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun tertawa. "Yah… aku tahu kau bahagia dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang, tapi aku juga tahu kau lebih bahagia ketika kau menekan tuts-tuts piano. Sayangnya kebahagiaanmu itu sedikit terkikis oleh kewajiban sehingga kau tidak bisa menikmatinya seperti dulu. Aku akan senang kalau kembali menemukan jalanmu. Itu saja."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Yoochun. "Trims."

"Itulah gunanya teman, Yunho. Dan siapa tahu sekarang kau sudah mau bilang… siapa cewek itu?" goda Yoochun.

Yunho tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun. "Semua dugaanmu benar kecuali yang ini, Chunnie. Orang yang beruntung itu cowok." Dan Yunho langsung menutup teleponnya.

 **~alone~**

Jaejoong langsung naik ke kamarnya begitu Yunho pergi ke dapur. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengguyur semua pikiran-pikirannya yang rumit dan tidak masuk akal. Ia menyalakan shower, membiarkan air hangat membasuh tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sementara kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dinding kamar mandi.

' _Kesunyian apa yang kurasakan tadi…? Seakan matanya memerangkapku dari dunia luar… dan itu teori konyol…'_ pikir Jaejoong. _'Akan lebih konyol lagi kalau hanya aku yang merasa begini sedangkan Yunho tidak.'_

Jaejoong mendengus geli. _'Benar, ini konyol. Memang hanya aku yang merasa begini.'_

Ia menghela napas lega, senang akhirnya dia bisa berpikir rasional. Air hangat memang sangat membantu. Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian, tapi saat ia hendak mengambil parfumnya, ia baru sadar kalau ia meninggalkannya di rumah orang tuanya. Maka ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar Yunho, siapa tahu Yunho mau meminjamkan parfumnya. Lagipula ia ingin menunjukkan pada Yunho bahwa semua yang terjadi dalam dua puluh empat jam terakhir ini tidak layak dipikirkan dan mereka bisa memulai dari awal lagi, bersahabat seperti seharusnya.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia melongok ke lantai bawah, tapi Yunho juga tidak kelihatan. _'Mungkin ia masih di dapur…'_ pikir Jaejoong dan langsung masuk ke kamar Yunho. Semula dia hanya berniat menyambar parfum dari meja dan langsung keluar lagi, tapi sebuah pigura menarik perhatiannya.

Ia terhenti di depan pigura itu. Pigura itu membingkai sebuah foto yang diambil di sebuah acara _rehearsal_ , ada beberapa orang dalam foto itu, tapi Jaejoong langsung mengenali Yunho yang sedang tertawa dan duduk di belakang _grand piano_. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia belum pernah melihat Yunho tertawa seperti itu, ia pasti bahagia sekali saat itu. Jaejoong membalik pigura itu dan mendapati tulisan tangan yang sepertinya milik Yunho dibaliknya. _'Tohoshinki Phillharmonic Orchestra. My friends, my family and my life.'_

 **~alone~**

 **A/N :** Makin lama makin gaje ya? Yah… semoga fic ini masih cukup untuk sekadar hiburan u_u. maklumlah sudah sangat lama sayang nggak nulis, dan bisa dibilang ini hasil tulisan setelah bertahun-tahun (lebay). Mana ngerjainnya ngebut lagi… benar-benar mohon maaf kalau sangat amat kurang fluff dan kurang greget. Saya akan banyak berlatih lagi. Dan sama sekali nggak ada Yoosu ya di sini? X3 nyahahaha… kemampuan saya masih kurang untuk menjadikan dua pair sebagai tokoh utama. Karena pasti nantinya saya akan lebih konsntrasi ke satu pair dan pair lainnya terlupakan. Bikin satu pair aja belum becus, kalo double pair bisa frustasi saya. Hho… mungkin lain waktu saya akan bikin Yoosu. X) Saya juga cinta pair itu kok. Hhe.

 **Disclaimer :** Masih sama seperti chap kemarin. Cassiopeia, M-Net, Super Junior dan Rhythm Zone. *ditampol SM Entertaintment*


	4. Where Is My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **4/Where Is My Love?**

**4/Where Is My Love?**

Yunho tak bisa berhenti tersenyum setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Yoochun. Setidaknya ia telah yakin dengan perasaannya sekarang. Ia memutar-mutar ponselnya di telapak tangannya sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kalau ternyata Jaejoong memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, itu akan sangat luar biasa. Tapi kalaupun tidak, itu juga tidak jadi soal. Ia memang tidak seharusnya mencintai Jaejoong, dan ia akan menerima segala konsekuensinya.

 **~alone~**

Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong saat jam makan malam.

"Ya?" Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum saat melihat Yunho.

Yunho membalas senyum itu, puas akhirnya ia bisa bersikap normal. "Kurasa aku mau makan malam di luar saja. Kau ikut?"

Jaejoong langsung keluar dari kamarnya. "Tentu," sahutnya riang. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tampak muram. "Aku belum isi bensin."

Yunho tertawa. "Kita naik motorku saja," Yunho menawarkan. Jaejoong tampak ragu sejenak, membuat Yunho bisa menerka apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Kau belum pernah naik motor?" ia menyuarakannya, setengah geli.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Anggap saja begitu," jawabnya ambigu.

Yunho tertawa melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang kelihatan sangat khawatir, dan ia berjalan mendahului Jaejoong ke lantai bawah. "Kau aman bersamaku," ucapnya sambil lalu, sama sekali tidak menyadari dampak kalimatnya barusan pada kesehatan jantung Kim Jaejoong.

 **~alone~**

"Err… apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Jaejoong begitu ia sudah berdiri di samping motor besar Yunho. Yunho yang sudah memakai helm-nya dan hendak menyalakan mesin motornya terpaksa turun lagi dari motor, masuk ke dalam rumah, mengambil jaket dan helm lagi, lalu menyodorkannya ke Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya kembali naik ke motornya. "Pakai itu dan duduk di belakangku," kata Yunho, benar-benar menyalakan mesin motornya kali ini.

Jaejoong mengenakan jaket yang diberikan Yunho, samar-samar bisa mencium aroma mint khas pemilik jaket. Ia menyembunyikan senyumnya dan langsung memakai helm, lalu duduk di belakang Yunho.

Yunho menunggu beberapa saat sampai Jaejoong sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi belakang, ia merasakan kedua tangan Jaejoong memeluk pinggangnya ragu-ragu. Yunho tersenyum kecil dan langsung memacu motornya ke pusat kota.

 **~alone~**

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke salah satu restoran favoritnya, dimana ia bisa dengan leluasa menikmati pemandangan malam di Seoul.

"Wow, tempat ini luar biasa," komentar Jaejoong sembari menunggu pesanan mereka diantar. Yunho tersenyum puas melihat Jaejoong menyukai tempat pilihannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru ingat kau tidak pergi ke bar hari ini," kata Jaejoong, berniat memulai percakapan normal dengan Yunho, tanpa ada salah tingkah dan lain sebagainya.

Yunho menyambar topik yang dimulai Jaejoong dengan senang hati. "Ya, aku mengizinkan diriku sendiri libur setiap hari Kamis."

"Kenapa harus Kamis?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya."

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. "Dan, kalau boleh aku tahu…. Chunnie Bunny itu temanmu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, seakan tak yakin apakah ia boleh menanyakan itu atau tidak.

Yunho mendongak menatap Jaejoong ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirnya dan mendengus geli, sebagian karena ekspresi Jaejoong, sebagian lagi karena ada orang yang peduli dengan nama itu. "Ya, dia temanku. Nama aslinya Park Yoochun sebenarnya."

Ekspresi wajah Jaejoong sulit ditebak sekarang. "Dia cowok dan kau memanggilnya Chunnie Bunny," katanya kemudian, tampaknya kesulitan menahan tawa.

Yunho tertawa mendengar nada suara Jaejoong. "Kau harus ketemu dengannya suatu saat nanti, baru kau bisa tertawa dengan tenang karena Yoochun sama sekali tidak imut, apalagi mirip kelinci."

Jaejoong terbahak, tapi segera berhenti karena makanan mereka datang. Ia harus berhenti tertawa kalau tidak ingin tersedak.

"Kau bisa membantuku di bar mulai besok kalau kau tidak keberatan," kata Yunho, mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal-hal yang lebih serius. "Kau butuh pekerjaan kan?"

Jaejoong menelan makanannya lebih dulu sebelum menjawab, "Aku baru saja akan mengajukan diri, tapi berhubung sekarang kau sudah menawariku, maka aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Yunho tersenyum. "Bagus. Kelebihan fisikmu bisa membantu."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho, heran. "Maksudmu?"

Yunho mendengus geli, meneruskan memakan makan malamnya. "Kau cukup menarik di mata cewek," jawabnya singkat.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho, tapi tidak memaksanya lebih jauh. Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu makan malam dengan obrolan ringan, sama sekali tidak menyinggung hubungan Jaejoong dengan keluarganya sekarang dan tidak menyebabkan salah satu di antara mereka berdua salah tingkah.

Mereka masih duduk di sana, mengobrol sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menguap. Yunho melirik arlojinya. Sudah hampir tengah malam. "Sebaiknya kita pulang," kata Yunho, tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursinya. Jaejoong, sudah setengah mengantuk, mengangguk dan mengikuti Yunho. Yunho meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja untuk membayar makan malam mereka, dan pergi dari situ.

 **~alone~**

Begitu Yunho menghentikan motornya di depan rumah, Jaejoong langsung turun dari motor dan sedikit terhuyung. Yunho segera mengulurkan tangannya dan menahan tubuh Jaejoong sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho cemas. Salah satu tangannya berada di punggung Jaejoong sementara tangan yang lain menahan bahunya.

Jaejoong yang terhuyung karena mengantuk, langsung kehilangan seluruh rasa kantuknya karena dia menyadari posisinya dan Yunho yang tidak biasa. "Eh… tidak, aku…aku cuma sedikit mengantuk…" jelasnya, salah tingkah, sama sekali tidak berani memandang mata Yunho.

Yunho yang tadinya bergerak secara reflek dan tidak menyadari apa yang membuat Jaejoong gugup, tiba-tiba sadar dan langsung melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong. "Kau sebaiknya langsung tidur…" komentar Yunho, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Jaejoong mengangguk sekali dan berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yunho mengeluh begitu Jaejoong sudah masuk. "Aish… kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap wajar di depannya…"

Setelah beberapa menit meratapi nasib, Yunho memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah karena hawa semakin dingin. Ia menggantungkan jaketnya di dekat pintu dan langsung naik ke lantai atas, berniat langsung tidur juga. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di depan kamar Jaejoong.

Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Yunho tersenyum kecil dan hendak menutupnya, ketika tanpa sengaja dilihatnya Jaejoong tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menghela napas pelan, dan perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Ia benar-benar kelihatan seperti bayi kalau sedang tidur…" gumam Yunho geli. Ia menarik selimut yang belum sempat dipakai Jaejoong, untuk menutupi tubuhnya supaya ia tetap hangat. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Jaejoong.

Lama, Yunho terpaku menatap wajah pulas itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong. " _Jaljaeyo…_ " bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong.

 **~alone~**

Niat Yunho untuk langsung tidur kandas setelah kunjungan singkatnya ke kamar Jaejoong. Jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdetak dan membuatnya sulit tidur. Maka ia turun lagi ke lantai bawah dan mendudukkan diri di depan _grand piano_ -nya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mulai menekan tuts-tuts putih itu.

 _[Even the time that wind was stayed_

 _that's not too enough for me_

 _one smile ... last greeting_

 _I love you forever_

though you were hurted by love

 _that time was my memories_

 _you did last greeting_

 _I love you , I love you forever_

Fly away fly away love  
Fly away fly away love  
Fly away fly away love

you are the only lover in my life, goodbye]

Yunho berhenti. Benar, _chemistry_ -nya memang sudah kembali.

Plok. Plok. Plok.

Yunho menoleh, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong sudah berdiri di kaki tangga. Cowok itu tersenyum padanya sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunho yang masih duduk di depan pianonya. "Aku ingat pernah bilang kalau kau seharusnya jadi pemain profesional," katanya, berdiri di sebelah Yunho sekarang, tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan piano yang hitam mengilap.

Yunho mendongak menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa ternyata kau malah berhenti jadi pemain profesional?" lanjut Jaejoong.

Senyum di wajah Yunho memudar. "Kau tahu?"

Jaejoong tampak sedikit salah tingkah. "Yah… aku melihat foto di kamarmu tadi siang…"

"Kau menggeledah kamarku?" tuntut Yunho, setengah geli.

Jaejoong benar-benar gugup sekarang. "Eh… tidak… itu… tadinya aku hanya bermaksud pinjam parfum…"

Yunho tertawa mendengar alibi Jaejoong. "Apa yang kau lihat dari foto itu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Merasa Yunho tidak marah, Jaejoong menjelaskan. "Kau bahagia menjadi pemain profesional. Kau menganggap mereka keluargamu, bahkan hidupmu. Ya kan?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi kenapa kau berhenti?" ulang Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum kecil dan menunduk memandang pianonya. "Aku hanya merasa tidak puas dengan permainanku."

"Omong kosong. Kau brilian, Yunho."

Yunho kembali mendongak memandang Jaejoong. "Apa gunanya kebriliananku kalau aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati permainanku? Kebahagiaan yang kau lihat di foto itu sudah menguap dan hilang, Jaejoong. Aku bukan pemain profesional lagi."

Jaejoong terdiam. "Kau hanya harus mengikuti kata hatimu…" katanya lirih, pada akhirnya.

Yunho tertegun mendengar kalimat itu.

Jaejoong memanfaatkan kediaman Yunho untuk melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau masih bisa menikmati setiap permainanmu. Walaupun aku baru dua kali melihatnya. Tapi aku yakin, kau menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya."

Yunho mendengus geli. "Ya, tentu saja. Itu karena baru dua kali itu aku benar-benar menikmati permainanku lagi setelah bertahun-tahun…"

"Maksudmu?"

Yunho menekan salah satu tuts pianonya, memainkan intro dari lagu yang baru saja ia mainkan. "Baru dua kali itu, Jaejoong. Tiga bulan lalu, dan tadi. Baru dua kali itu aku menemukan kembali rasa yang hilang setiap aku bermain."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang masih memainkan pianonya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Jadi maksudmu…"

Yunho mengakhiri lagunya, mendongak menatap Jaejoong. "Kau telah membuatku menemukan _chemistry_ -ku, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong terkesiap. Sangat sulit baginya untuk tetap mempertahankan kontak matanya dengan Yunho sekarang, tapi ia tak berani berpaling. Ia sedang mencoba memahami apa yang ada di pikiran Yunho, berharap itu bukan sekadar khayalannya.

"Yunho…" lirihnya.

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut sehingga pria itu mendarat di pangkuannya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong membelalak, sama sekali tak menyangka Yunho akan melakukan itu padanya, tapi ia tidak melawan. Ia mulai memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan Yunho, membenamkan diri makin dalam ke tubuh pria itu.

Sama seperti mulainya, Yunho mengakhirinya dengan begitu tiba-tiba pula.

"Maaf," gumam Yunho, mengendurkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong agar dia bisa berdiri.

Tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, tidak mengerti.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum misterius melihat ekspresi Yunho dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. " _Jaljaeyo…_ " katanya, tanpa menoleh memandang Yunho.

Masih terheran-heran dengan reaksi Jaejoong yang tidak biasa, Yunho hanya bisa membalas, " _Have a nice dream_."

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong berhenti dan menoleh. " _I'll dream of you,_ " ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Yunho terkesiap, tapi segera digantikan oleh seulas senyum.

 **~alone~**

Esok paginya, di kediaman Park Yoochun.

Drrtt. Drrtt.

Yoochun menguap dan meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. "Orang bodoh macam apa yang mengirim SMS di pagi-pagi buta begini…" keluhnya, mencoba membuat pandangan fokus agar bisa membaca apa yang tertulis di layar ponselnya.

Ia mengernyit begitu membaca nama Yunho sebagai pengirim pesan. Yoochun membuka pesannya, dan melongo.

' _Siapkan pesta penyambutan untukku, Chunnie. Aku akan penuhi permintaanmu untuk kembali menyentuh tuts-tuts putih konyol itu, secara profesional.'_

 **~alone~**

 **A/N :** Chorop. Haha! XD Maaf, saya nggak tahan untuk nggak nyengir begitu tahu fic ini udah tamat, walaupun tamatnya gaje abis dan sama sekali nggak fluff. *deep bows*. Maaf kalau mengecewakan pembaca u_u

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

 **Disclaimer :** Ada yang berbeda kali ini. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. *udah nyiapin bazoka sebelum dibantai SM Entertainment* Ahaha~ oke, kali ini benar-benar harus mencantumkan disclaimer.

Lagu yang dimainkan Yunho itu adalah translation dari salah satu lagu DBSK, Insa.

Quotes 'I'll dream of you' itu bukan milik saya juga, tapi milik author Winglin yang penname-nya Kim Hee Chul.


End file.
